fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AkihsulKaz/Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure! Preview!
Hello! So, I've been adding in info for SHPC for a while now, and I decided to go give you a preview of Episode 1! ~???, few months ago~ Third Person POV The land was full of chaos. Everything was dark and filled with monsters. A young woman lays weak in front of a tall, slim man, his grin screaming evil in every way. The standing figure spoke, “It’s all over now, princess. I shall take over this land, and then the entire universe!” his voice was deep and menacing. The female gritted her teeth in disgust, clenching her fists on the ground as the man laughed. “You are never getting away with this, Venom,” the princess tried to stand up, but failed. Venom laughed once more. “How are you supposed to beat me? Your parents are gone, and those stupid warriors of yours are all gone! You are powerless, there’s no way you could take me down.” His tone got more serious, glowing red eyes stared straight unto the princess’ teary eyes. Just then a voice was heard from the distance. “Iris-sama!” the voice revealed to be from a elderly fairy, accompanied by four other younger fairies. Venom looked at them in disgust, muttering a “tsk” as he stepped forward. Iris looked relieved and let out a small smile. Her pale face turned back to glaring at Venom. “so what of these pests come? Those things are useless, just as you are to this place.” With that, two other fairies arrived on the scene, holding a long, golden staff. “That’s..” “Mom’s staff!” Iris exclaimed. The creature tosses it to Iris and catches it, pointing at Venom. “This is where it ends, Venom,” Iris spoke, Venom’s eyes widened in shock. “I destroyed that..how-ARGH!” Venom fell to his knees, the tip of the staff started to glow. Black mist came out of Venom going through the glowing tip. He yelped and looked down at his reflection on a puddle. His eyes weren’t glowing anymore. It was now dull. “My….powers…” Both are now laying on the ground, with Iris dropping the staff and her eyes nearly closed. Iris’s POV: I feel weak and exhausted. I looked up to see Opiekun asking me, “Are you okay, princess~opi?” I smiled to assure him that I’m alright. But I feel like I could pass out any moment now. My powers were only able to take away his powers. He’ll eventually regain it through his servants. I must think of a plan somehow. “Everyone, please listen,” I spoke, my voice was sickly. They all get closer. I mustered up all my energy to explain this, “I want you all to go to Earth, and search for the Pretty Cure warriors like Aurora and Eclipse, and collect the legendary Pritiels that would aid the Cures and would restore this place back to its original beauty..” “B-but what about you~opi? And..these fairies haven’t mastered transportation between worlds, or any skill required for this task! They’ve only been reborn for three months!” he exclaimed. I’ve never really seen him this worried, it makes me sad. “I’ll entrust the safety of the Royal Elementals and the Pritiels to both you and the future Pretty Cures. As for me,” I paused, “..I’ll follow on Earth. But my magic is unstable…so please..find me.” And with that, Opiekun nodded hesitantly and guides the fairies. I’m glad he’s not going to talk anymore, I could only be able to talk to go to Earth at this point. When they turned away, I used up all my remaining magic.. And everything goes black. And that's it! I've already written a lot for this, so hopefully I'll be able to finish Episode 1 soon. But! I'm not gonna publish it right away. I'll write everything first then update weekly. Reasons for this is that I could proofread everything before they all go out in public, and to ensure that everything fits perfectly and no inconsistencies. Plus, I change my ideas a lot so in case there's a change required to edit previous episodes, I wouldn't have to re-publish everything again! I predict that it will be finished somewhere between late 2017 to early 2018. I'm still thinking on the actual release date whether be it February or something different. That's all for now, though! So, until then! Category:Blog posts